After
by Daughter of Stars and Shadows
Summary: Maximum ride is alone, the flock is gone, killed by scientists. She's next. Her general thought is to die with the flock but when 8 new people come to the school will she tag along with them? find her own flock? or die?
1. Chapter 1

I sit in my cage, I've had enough of this, enough of the school. How can I break out?

My thoughts are interrupted by 8 erasers, each carrying a unconscious body. I press myself to the side of my small cage to see the body's. One of the erasers looks at me like I'm food, I stare in disgust at him.

"You're time will soon be up, they'll be done with you, just like the rest of your little, pathetic, flock" the eraser spits the last three words while my blood turns cold, what they have done to my family.

"Puhleeze, at least I'm not a guard or hunter with an ugly face. Only used when I need to be, when they can care less if I die." I shoot back at him, he sneers.

"You little-" he starts but another eraser puts his claw on his shoulder.

"She's not worth it, her time is up" he says, my ears perk up, there going to kill me. As they walk out after locking the newcomers in the cages I take one last shot,

"Mutations" I call after them, the eraser I was talking to turns around and lungs at me, I quickly move to the edge of the cage, he claws at me threw the bars.

"Don't want to hurt me, he'll be very angry, Ari." I mock him, want him to take me out of the cage to fight, he opens the cage doors, I slowly get out. The second I do he jumps on me, clawing my face, he scratches my face, I taste blood and spit it at him,

"You're weak, pathetic, just like the rest of your family" he says, my eyes turn to ice, he can talk about me but about my flock, never. I feel a rush of adrenalin course through me, I hit him hard, he rolls off of me. I punch him, soon we hear the screams, scientists rush through the door to see me and Ari fighting. A bunch of them tackle me off of him, holding me back, I spit blood at him, Jeb walks in.

"Put her back in the cage, she's too dangerous, we have to eliminate her tonight" he says staring at me, the other erasers pick up Ari.

"Bitch" he spat at me,

"Then thank god you're not related to me, you can't be a female dog and a wolf, oh wait you are!" I shoot back. Once I'm back in my cage Jeb comes to talk to me,

"Sweetie, if you can control yourself we won't have to kill you, you can help us make the world a better place" he says, in response I glare at him

"Never." I say coldly, he walks toward the door, when he is about to leave he says one last thing,

"Fine, you'll be reunited with your family soon enough" he closes the door with a bang. I sit back down, the scratches on my face have stopped bleeding. I stop and look at the 8 unconscious bodies, but one of them is wide awake, with scared eyes, meaning she saw everything.

"Hi, I'm Max, I'm not usually that mean, who are you?" I say in the voice I used with nudge and angel when I was being nice.

"I'm Hazel" she says quietly "Does that happen often? What happened to your family?" she asks, her gold eyes seem warm

"No, they uh, passed away" I choke down the last words, tears brimming in my eyes, I would not cry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my mother also died, so did my half sister but I never met her" Hazel looked about 14, too young to lose your mother, but I don't know, mine disappeared when I was a baby and reappeared years later. We talked a bit, small talk, and how it feels and everything, but I could feel Hazel still keeping a secret. I saw another person wake up.

Goth, with a deathly feel to him. The way he looked reminded me of Fang, why did I have to bring him up... Fang.

"Hazel are you ok?" worry filling his voice, I can tell they are close.

"Yeah, I'm fine". His dark eyes shift to me,

"who are you?" he asks

"I'm Max" I say, with that we lapse into silence.

An hour passes until the rest wake up, they introduce themselves as: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo. minutes after they woke up Jeb walks in.

"You're all awake, good" he says, they all look at him, he clears his throat "so we will do some experiments on you. But first, Max, since this is your last day we decided to try a different experiment on you, because you are a failure, just like the rest of your flock" the 8 look at me with pity in their eyes, they all think I'm going to die.

He opens my cage and leads me out of the room, holding my hands tightly behind my back, I look at my jeans, ripped, and ruined from all the fights I've been in.

He takes me into a room and locks the door behind me, 10 other scientists stand there.

"Max, as you understand this procedure will 99% kill you" he says

"Well I'm only 98% human, so at least it's higher." I say dryly.

"After you're gone this mess of a race will no longer be. Avian human hybrids will be gone, no trace will be left" he says, I sigh, knowing it was going to happen. They sit me down and tie me to the chair. Then they started injecting things into me, at first I let it hurt, I let the pain flow through my body.

Then voices started talking in my head, " _will you quit that?" I asked, "quit what?" "breathing?" fang asked back._ The images and story played in my head and closed eyelids, tears started pouring down my cheeks, pictures of fang, iggy, gazzy, nudge and my little girl, angel. One of them was me, my mom, Dr. Martinez and Ella my sister in the kitchen making food.

" _Why is Max in the kitchen?_

 _: "We're cooking."_

 _Gazzy: "She's just keeping you company, right?"  
: "No, she's cooking."  
Nudge: "Cooking...food?"  
Max: "Yes, I'm cooking food, and it's great, and you're going to eat it, you twerps!" _

" _I will now destroy de snickuhs bahrs" gazzy says_

the scene played over in my head. I cried at the thought of them, always with me, saving me… until the very end. I think of fang, my first and only love. He was my right-hand man, my best friend, the one who always had my back. Tears pour down my face, fang, I remember when we first kissed. Wishing that I spent more time with them.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes, 10 of them standing over me wanting me to think I'm worthless, hurting to show me that my life was meant nothing, my life is something they can play around with, like there some kind of god, choosing who live and who dies. Not for me.

I start kicking and thrashing at the scientists, pushing them back with so much force that they tumble to the ground. I rip the ties open with crazy strength, what were they injecting into me? I push them all to the ground before they can press a buzzer. Unlocking the door, I turn and run in the direction I came from, knocking out a scientist in the hallway and stealing his card. I run to all the cages, the 8 of them look up and look shocked when they realize I'm alive.

"What happened? How did you escape?" one of them asks, but I'm in a big hurry, swiping the card, opening the cages, one by one they climb out.

"Follow me" I say as the alarms start blaring, I run out the hall, to the left the right. We arrive at a door. I try opening it and it's unlocked. The erasers are right behind us.

"Go! Go!" I yell over the sirens, one by one they go through the door until I'm the last person in there. Jeb runs out from behind the erasers

"Max! Don't make the same mistake! We are trying to save the world, you won't get away from us, you never have and you never will" he says calmly like he's sure that I won't go. I think about it, the only family I ever had, gone, disappeared, no traces, like they were never here. But I carry them around with me wherever I go, so I will not stay.

"No Jeb, you're killing people, playing god, that doesn't work for me." I mimic his tone. I jump out, I see the erasers coming forward, but Jeb stops them.

I see the 8 of the walking quickly away from the school, when I get to them they stop.

"Can anyone here fly?" I ask, they look at each other as if they're debating whether or not to tell me. The blond superman -Jason- speaks up

"I can, and we have three flying horses"

"Ok good. Divide yourselves onto the horses," I say taking leadership like I was used to with the flock. Superm- I mean Jason and the green eyed guy both seemed a little hurt, their pride pierced through because I'm a girl taking charge. Then both of them and Hazel whistled and three horses galloped through the sky.

Percy and Annabeth on a horse called Blackjack, Jason, piper and Leo on another horse called Tempest, who names theses animals?

Hazel and frank on Arion and Nico is going to 'shadow travel?'

When they're already Annabeth looks at me

"How are you going to get there?" she asks

"That's the easy part" I say confidently, they all look at me. I unravel my 14inch long white wings with light brown spots, they gasp.


	3. Author's note

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating for a while now. I keep telling myself I will and just never have any energy. If you like, you can read A court of Thrones and Glass, it's a story that I just started I will be updating frequently. If I decide to continue any of my other stories (which is quite possible, since I have ideas for them,) I will keep you posted on my writing progress. If you have any stories that you want to read tell me in the comments or messages. So grab some food, preferably popcorn with gummy bears, (It tastes really good, trust me), sit back, and enjoy my stories.

~ love, Meriki ~


End file.
